


Игроки

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Doctor Who
Genre: Chess, Crossover, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Перевод <a href="http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4051851/1/The_Chess_Players"> The Chess Players</a> авторства Forge2 (rat_hospital).<br/>Бета <a href="http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/">Elvira-aja</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Игроки

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [ The Chess Players](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4051851/1/The_Chess_Players) авторства Forge2 (rat_hospital).  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/)

Это история о шахматах. Шахматы – одна из самых универсальных игр. В любом, даже самом захудалом измерении есть по крайней мере два скучных старика, которые знают, как в неё играть, и часто делают это на улице, где нормальные люди должны просто ходить – хотя норма, конечно, понятие относительное*. Правила игры разнятся от измерения к измерению, а порой даже от одного уличного угла к другому. Встречаются многоуровневые шахматы – по задумке, они должны выглядеть на редкость круто и продвинуто, но выходит просто-напросто глупо. Бывают довольно негативно настроенные шахматы – их фигурки вопят дурным голосом, когда кто-то из игроков делает ошибку.   
Поэтому не так уж плох вариант, известный в одном измерении, где мир представляет из себя шар и как-то странно покачивается на своей оси, вращаясь при этом вокруг жутко горячей звезды. Жители этого странного маленького мирка полагают, будто это происходит из-за таинственной невидимой силы, которая называется силой тяжести**. Но вместо того, чтобы поклоняться ей – как разумные люди, со священниками, ритуалами и прочим – они предпочитают играть с большим количеством сложных чисел, как будто это делает её чуть менее таинственной, когда на самом деле они просто сбивают всех с толку. Именно они - тот самый вид людей, которые способны потратить уйму времени и ресурсов на строительство машины, чьей единственной целью была бы игра в шахматы. Вопрос же, откуда у них берутся подобные желания, представляет некоторый интерес для Межмировых Бихевиористов***.  
Люди Плоского мира более здравомыслящи****. Ну, может быть, это небольшое преувеличение. В конце концов, плоский диск их мира покоится на спинах четырёх слонов, которые плывут через вселенную на панцире Великого А'Туина, мировой черепахи – как вообще в таких условиях мыслить здраво? Но люди там, по крайней мере, не пытаются добиться от машины того, что под силу любому прохожему. Понятное дело, в шахматы умеют играть все – пусть и не очень хорошо.   
Однако, это история не о плохих игроках, или, того хуже, машине для игры в шахматы. Это – история одной особенной партии, которая продолжалась с перерывами добрую часть десятилетия. Партия эта велась в Анк-Морпорке. Анк-Морпорк – чудесное место, особенно, если вы любите издеваться над своим носом, находить себе на голову приключения и делиться сбережениями с ворами*****. Патриций, лорд Витинари, не возражал против того, чтобы в его городе происходило подобное, пока обе стороны честно заполняли квитанции и платили налоги. Большинство послушно всё исполняло – в основном из-за того, что у тех, кто этого не делал, была привычка куда-то пропадать.  
Лорд Витинари был нормален. Что здорово пугало. Исторически сложилось, что все патриции были уродливыми чокнутыми параноиками. Этого ждали и от него – люди уже привыкли к такому. Со вкусом одетый во все чёрное, Витинари многим напоминал хищного фламинго. Он имел вид человека, который будет улыбаться, наблюдая за кричащими от боли пленниками. Но хотя подобное порой имело место, привычки к этому у него не было. От патрициев всегда ожидали жестокости. И люди были напуганы ничем иным, как его спокойствием и терпеливостью. Вы ждёте удара, сбивающего с ног, но он будет медлить. Он управлял городом так аккуратно, как только мог. И да, фактически он был тираном, но никто не жаловался... дважды. Если при беседе с ним вам кажется, что он малость невнимателен, это потому, что он обдумывает ещё восемь дел одновременно, и при этом на шесть-семь шагов опережает всех, включая вас.   
Но этот случай был исключением. В настоящий момент он не занимался государственными делами и даже не раздумывал над упадочным искусством пантомимики. Нет! Патриций сконцентрировался исключительно на Игре. Поскольку это была отнюдь не обычная партия. Эта игра была призвана заставить Смерть, который, согласно пословице, обожает шахматы, схватиться за свою костяную голову, а шахматный автомат – рыдать от горя. Он внимательным взглядом изучал доску, его глаза не упускали ни единой детали. Его противник был хитёр, вероятно, так же хитёр, как и сам Витинари. Он восхищался построенными им схемами, его стратегией, способной загнать в ловушку самого осторожного игрока. Витинари всё же нашёл выход. Его длинные пальцы расчётливо погладили ферзя. Он не собирался передвигать эту фигуру. Его противник знал это, как и то, что и он знал, что он знал это, и т. д… Витинари сделал ход конём, разрушив тщательно построенную ловушку противника – призывая его тем самым усложнить свою игру.   
Его противник слегка улыбнулся. Он теперь старше, отметил про себя Витинари. С тех пор, как они играли в прошлый раз, его волосы немного поседели, а вокруг глаз залегли морщинки. Этот человек по-прежнему оставался для Витинари загадкой, что уже немало значило. Немного было тех, кто даже случайно попавшись ему на глаза, мог бы сохранить от патриция свои секреты – что же говорить о людях, по-настоящему интересующих Витинари. Но о так называемом Докторе он знал почти так же мало, как и в день их первой встречи. Трудно было найти двух столь отличных друг от друга людей - по крайней мере, внешне. Патриций был высоким и угловатым, Доктор - низким и малоприметным. Похожий на вашего любимого дядюшку или на добродушного владельца магазина - но впечатление было обманчиво. Даже волшебники не были уверены, кто он такой.   
Очевидно, этот маленький человек гордился своими способностями свергать тиранов и диктаторов******. Так, сразу же по прибытии в Анк-Морпорк он попытался свергнуть Витинари. Он потерпел неудачу, хотя был куда ближе к осуществлению своего замысла, чем того хотелось бы Витинари. Будучи по понятным причинам весьма недовольным, Витинари приложил все силы к устранению Доктора. Он также потерпел неудачу, хотя был достаточно близок к своей цели. Они оба были весьма озадачены – ни у одного из них ещё не случалось подобных провалов. И они решили разрешить противоречие как цивилизованные люди: сыграть в шахматы. Разумеется, при их первых встречах Витинари бросал его в темницу. Просто чтобы посмотреть на его действия. Посмотрел. С тех пор они просто играют в шахматы. Хорошо играют, надо сказать.  
Было ещё что-то новое на сей раз. Не просто седина, но печаль, усталость, незримо окутавшая его, как сырое полотенце. Витинари обнаружил, что это его задело... пусть и совсем немного. Странное, малость смущающее чувство.  
\- Где ваша энергичная подруга? - поинтересовался Витинари.  
\- Хм? - Доктор поднял глаза. - А, вы о Эйс. Она ушла. Знаете, новые места, новые ощущения, - Витинари медленно кивнул, приподнимая бровь. - А славный капитан Ваймс всё ещё с нами, надеюсь?  
\- Он теперь командор. И герцог.  
\- Уверен, он этому очень рад, - в голосе Доктора не было и тени сарказма.  
\- Действительно, - ответил таким же тоном Витинари, жертвуя ладью. - Вне себя от счастья.  
Беседа сошла на нет, игроки вновь сосредоточили всё своё внимание на доске.   
Витинари задумался, что они будут делать, когда кто-нибудь всё же выиграет. Тишину прервал Ваффлз, хрипло закашляв. Витинари посмотрел вниз. Любимая кошка Доктора, Вулси, презрительно покосилась на Ваффлза.   
\- Время не пощадит и Вулси. Она почти сравнялась по годам с Ваффлзом, думаю, - без намёка на улыбку промолвил Витинари.  
\- Да, - согласился Доктор. - Никто из нас не становится моложе.  
Витинари резко взглянул на него, но смолчал. Он просто ждал. Прошло довольно много времени, но Доктор ничего не говорил. Часы громко тикали в своём собственном ритме. Когда у Витинари уже кончалось терпение, Доктор продолжил.   
\- Мне снился Страж прошлой ночью, - тихо сказал он.   
Витинари не знал, кто такой Страж, но мог предположить. Подобные сны всегда предвещали только одну вещь. Он почувствовал своеобразную грусть, которую вызывала смерть достойного противника.  
\- Если что-либо...  
\- Нет, - сказал Доктор. - Я обещал Смерти один танец, нехорошо заставлять её ждать.  
\- Её? - насколько знал Витинари, Смерть был скелетом с косой и в чёрном балахоне.  
\- О, я говорю не о местном Смерти. Он довольно славный парень, если узнать его поближе. Нет, Мэнти Целести гораздо менее... благодушна.  
\- В самом деле, - согласился Витинари. - Может, с ней удалось бы договориться?  
\- Я имел дело с её сестрой.  
\- И "Ей" это, видимо, не понравилось.  
\- Понимаете с полуслова, как всегда, - кивнул Доктор. - Но хватит обо мне. Как ваш город?  
\- Более-менее сносно, - ответил Витинари. - Если не считать готовых перерезать друг друга гномов и троллей и угрозу вторжения Агатовой империи. О, и ещё... шах, - улыбнулся Витинари.  
\- Вижу, - кивнул Доктор, хотя его это, кажется, не особо волновало. Внезапно распахнулась дверь, и в комнату вбежал Драмкнотт.  
\- Кажется, я велел меня не тревожить, - мнимо мягким тоном заметил Витинари.  
\- Да, сэр, но там командор Ваймс, сэр. Он...   
К этому времени Ваймс сам ворвался внутрь. Увидев Доктора, он, нахмурившись, замер на месте.  
\- Что вы тут забыли? - проворчал он.  
\- И вам того же. Вот и поздоровались, - бесхитростно улыбнулся Доктор. - Патриций и я просто наслаждались игрой в шахматы, но, кажется, мне пора. Не хотелось бы мешать важному делу управления городом, - он медленно встал, надел шляпу и взял зонтик. - Продолжим в другой раз.  
\- Непременно, - согласился патриций.   
Доктор направился к двери, подмигнув стражнику.  
Командор Ваймс прищурился.  
\- Доктор, - крикнул он вслед маленькому человеку, - вы ведь не знаете ничего о том, что происходит сейчас на Диске?   
Доктор обернулся.  
\- Нет, командор.  
Выражение его лица было настолько невинным, что Витинари ему поверил... почти. В конце концов, для таких людей как они, шахмат недостаточно. Игре только дай начаться.

 

*И кто ей соответствует - предмет споров среди определённых групп ещё более скучных стариков.  
**Несмотря на веру в силу тяжести, некоторые люди, у которых есть проблемы, верят также в другую таинственную и могущественную силу - а именно в бога. В действительности, это касается всего мира. Они бывают весьма преданны своей вере и порой готовы ради неё убивать. Странно, ведь никто, кажется, не готов убивать во имя силы тяжести.  
***Преобладающая теория, выдвинутая Игорем-Умником - шахматы невероятно скучны. Но многие люди попросту прекратили играть и спустя несколько поколений забыли про это. Вывод Игоря-Умника гласит, что, поскольку шахматы - сложная и при этом широко распространённая игра, изобретённая, несомненно, кем-то с садистскими наклонностями и переизбытком свободного времени, люди этого мира чувствовали, что было очень грубо, если бы в неё вообще никто не играл. Но чёрта с два будут играть лично они. Так и появилась машина для игры в шахматы.  
****По крайней мере в религиозных вопросах. Люди Плоского мира не верят в богов - главным образом потому, что постоянно видят их перед собой. И люди Плоского мира не убивают от их имени - главным образом потому, что боги сами готовы и способны убивать от собственного имени, и, спасибо, конечно, но в ничьей помощи они при этом не нуждаются.  
*****Странно, но такие люди есть. Я сам их встречал.  
******И не без причины. На 39-й Конвенции Тиранов и Диктаторов Доктор был выбран Худшим Опрокидывателем Империй - просто потому, что действительно в этом преуспел.


End file.
